help me
by ice sukene
Summary: this is a mangle x reader this is where you get with mangle yes mangle is a male in this and so is the reader yes it is yaoi please enjoy my story


**(YOUR POV.)**

 ** _i needed money because i wanted out of this hell hole i know as a home. so i picked up a newspaper that i had found this morning. and i found many of places that had help wanted ads. but the one that caught my eye was the help wanted ad for a night watch guard. then i remember about when my mom was still alive and she had took me there when i was a child._**

 ** _that was back when i was still 6 years old the good day i went there only about 3 other times. until the horrid day that my mother... the only otherperson that i thought cared about me "it been so long since i last saw him"i said he was my best friend his name was mangle i never did keep my promise to him. i never went back because my father._**

 **(FLASH BACK)**

 _ **mommy! mommy ! can we please go to freddy fazbear pizzeria! . you said your mother then told you that she had planed to the she said just go get in the car.**_

 **(TIME SKIP BY MIKUO HATSUNE)**

 ** _were finally here i was so excited that i ran right up to the door and opened it up for my mother. the man at the counter smiled at me and said aren't you just a sweet heart. me being the shy child i was i blushed and hid behind my mom. my mom then started talking to the man at the counter and told me to just go on in and have fun and that she would order pizza later. so i ran off to explore first i went to the game area i then played a few games to the prize area to get a prize and i decided on a mangle plush. (i know they are not real just deal with it.)_**

 ** _then i went to find my mom and she was not there.i look all around but i could not find her but i could feel eyes on me so i look around . i saw the animatronics looking at me with a sad look in there eyes. then someone walked up to me and said: is your name (y/n) and you told them that was your name. and they told you your mom had left you a note you took the note and went to one of the tables to read it ._**

 _dear (y/n),_

 _i know this is only your 6th birthday. but you would find this out sooner or later. i hate you so much you were the worst mistake that ever happened to me. even the abuse was better than having you i wish i never had you . i wish when i heard i was pregnant i had a abortion. but sadly i was notified too late that i was pregnant. so i hope you rot in hell you worthless piece of shit. have fun with your damn father you fucking piece of shit and dont worry there will be more torture for you there if you're even smart enough to make it home. i hope you burn in hell._

 _~mom_

 ** _i felt a tears stream down my face. i was cry so much i did not look where i was going until i ran into someone. so my kindness kicked in and i looked up to say i was sorry only to be met with a animatronic_**

 **(CONVERSION TIME)**

 **MANGLE:** ** _hello child why are you crying?_**

 **(Y/N):** ** _my mommy does not love._**

 **MANGLE:** ** _im sure she does._**

 **(Y/N):** ** _no she left me here to die see *holds out note*_**

 **MANGLE:** ** _*reads it then looks sad* im sorry child *looks at toy freddy*_**

 **TOY FREDDY** ** _: *comes over* what's wrong mangle_**

 **MANGLE:** ** _this child does not know how t get home._**

 **TOY FREDDY:** ** _don't worry child will have someone contact your parents later so enjoy your birthday party for now._**

 **(CONVERSION OVER)**

 **(THIRD PERSON POV.)**

 ** _you hung out with mangle for a few hours and then a guard named purple guy came up to me. he said he would be taking me home so i said goodbye to mangle. i promised him i would come back soon to see him and he said he would be waiting. i then walked off with the purple guy to his purple limo. and got in we were close to my house and then he stopped the car. i looked at him with a questioning look and he stab me and i screamed in pain. but my instinct kicked in and i opened the door and ran home as fast as i could._**

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

 **(YOUR POV.)**

 ** _i shivered at the memory of the purple guy. anyways pushing the thought away i called freddy fazbear's pizzeria to see if the spot was still open. luckily it was open and he said i could start tonight and to to come at 10:00. so he could show me around and let me meet the other worker and the animatronics. i said i would be there._**

 ** _(TIME SKIP BY MANGLE)_**

 ** _i got to the pizzeria and went inside the manager met with me and showed me around and introduced me to the other workers one was named jeremy he had brown hair and blue eyes (don't judge me) and he was shy he was so cute there was a guy named mike and he looked scary and he was holding jeremys waist and then i met fritz and he was funny then i met my nightmare purple guy and my eye went wide and i started to hyperventilate and jeremy rushed over to help me calm down after he calmed me down they asked me if i was ok and i said yes then we finished up and i went to the office_**

 ** _(TIME SKIP BY TOY BONNIE)_**

 ** _it was 4:30 and i was terrified they were trying to kill me then i saw it a purple blure and and it walked into the office. it was the purple guy!fuck i still have 1hour and 30 minutes._**

 **(CONVERSION TIME)**

 **PURPLE:** ** _hi (y/n)_**

 **(Y/N):** ** _what are you doing here *glares*_**

 **PURPLE:** ** _i work here remember_**

 **(Y/N):** ** _you work day shift not night shift *glares*_**

 **PURPLE:** ** _you caught me. i came here to finish what i started all those years ago now stay still_**

 **(CONVERSION END)**

 ** _when he said that i started running as fast as i ran into a room and i don't think he saw me go in here. i relaxed till i heard loud static right behind me.i looked back and saw mangle i ran to him crying and said i'm sorry i did not visit please forgive me. he just looked at me with the static going on so i fixed his voice box._**

 **(CONVERSION TIME)**

 ** _MANGLE:_** _***turns human* its ok (Y/N)**_

 ** _(Y/N):can i tell you something_**

 ** _MANGLE_** : ** _yes_**

 ** _(Y/N):i l-_**

 ** _the purple guy walked in and looked at the time there was 1 hour till your shift was over. just enough time to kill you he ran up and stabbed you in the stomach 4 times you looked at mangle and said please help. you saw him yell something but you could no longer hear him. i say more humans walk in then mangle ran over to me puting my head on his was crying i some how could hear again._**

 ** _he was saying how he was sorry and he did not mean for this to happen. he said i coul- i put my finger to his lips and make him stop talking. by this time they were all around me and i looked mangle in the eye. c-can i-i tell y-you what i w-was s-saying and mangle said yes and i said i-i love you. i smiled and he was blushing and his eyes were wide. everything started to blur and the last thing i heard before i blacked out was mangle say i love you to please dont die no me._**

 **(alternate ending)**

 ** _you woke up a week later in a hospital and you were surrounded by all the animatronics and guards you looked at mangle who was smiling sweetly at you._**

 **MANGLE:** ** _morning sleeping beauty._**

 **(Y/N):** ** _im not a girl but good morning_**

 **TOY CHICA:** ** _im so glad you lived we need to throw you a party when you get out!_**

 **(Y/N):** ** _fuck when i get out im not staying here_**

 ** _you get out of bed pulling the needle out of your arm and puts you cloths on and looks at them._**

 **(Y/N):** ** _lets get out of here i hate hospitals_**

 ** _you all leave the hospital unnoticed and go to freddys to throw a party. after the party you were saying bye to them all. then mangle kissed you and you kissed back. then pulled away and said i love you and he said i love you too and you lived happily for the rest of you lives._**


End file.
